The Centers for Disease Control and the Puerto Rico State Health Department report an increase in premature thelarche among Puerto Rican girls. The CDC has requested that Dr. Mills be involved in the investigation of this presumed epidemic. The CDC has completed the case control portion of their study on premature thelarche. The results to date have not uncovered a specific etiology. However, there is some evidence to suggest that contaminated meat products are involved. Dr. Mills will continue to collaborate with the Birth Defects Branch, Center for Environmental Health, CDC in the analysis of the premature thelarche data.